


Gotham | Season 1 | Supernatural Edition

by Nencis



Series: Gotham Supernatural Edition [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nencis/pseuds/Nencis
Summary: Fanasty - AU || How would the story have gone, if some of the characters had been supernatural beings, living their lives, but hiding their true nature from the humankind? Find out! [ Season 1 Remake – different plots will happen quickly. Pairings: Let me surprise you :D ]
Series: Gotham Supernatural Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Gotham | Season 1 | Supernatural Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys :D Happy New Year :D 
> 
> I warmly welcome you to this project! Hopefully, you like my weird idea ^^  
> The thought of a supernatural Gotham-Story came to me some time ago and has not let go of me since. Well, here we are: D  
> I'm curious what you think about it :D  
> By the way, I'll reveal who has powers bit by bit. I also don't say anything about pairings yet. It would be boring if you already knew everything :D Oh and very important: Any questions about supernatural things will also be answered. Everything at the proper time :)  
> And now enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> See you!  
> \- Nencis -

Looking leery, Jim stepped towards the nightclub in the pouring rain. The black wooden facade was somehow suspicious to him, just like the window on the far right of the entrance, that only offered space for a neon-red fish skeleton, which was additionally framed by thin neon tubes of the same color, and black upholstery in Chesterfield style behind it. To the left, Jim's critical looking eyes found three wet, identical posters of Mayor James promising that he would always got the backs of his citizens. 

A movement out of the corner of his eye made the detective look up. His partner, Harvey Bullock, wasted no time surveying the building. With resolute steps, and without checking whether the other was following him, the older man with the dark brown man's hat and leather jacket approached the entrance, which now reminded Jim of a threateningly opened mouth - a dark cave with no return. 

Suppressing a half annoyed, half strained sigh, Gordon began to move too. 

He knew Harvey was unimpressed by working with Jim. His colleague had even asked the captain if he could work alone, which, much to Bullock's displeasure and to Gordon's amusement, hadn't been approved. 

Also, it was no secret that Harvey wanted the case of the double homicide of the Waynes to be done quickly. In that regard, Jim felt a similar sense of urgency. After all, he had promised little Bruce Wayne, who had witnessed the murder of his parents, that he would find the murderer and he was eager to keep his word. In a way, he felt responsible for the boy. Something similar had happened to him in his childhood and he knew exactly how terrible Bruce felt now. 

Still, he couldn't prevent a wave of unease as he entered Fish Mooney’s nightclub. He didn't like getting information from such a dodgy place with at least as dubious people. 

Leastwise, it was warm and dry in the club. 

Jim followed Harvey into a small room with a wooden floor and a low ceiling. To the left, a rounded, curved counter made of dark wood took up almost half of the room. Bar stools, that were just as dark as the counter, required some extra space. In addition to small bowls with snacks, two small, noble-looking floor-chandeliers were placed on both ends of the longer side of the counter. 

Behind the bar, an Asian-looking clerk in a dark red suit was polishing a glass. In his back shone a wide range of alcohol, which was flaunted by bright light. 

Jim continued looking around as he followed Harvey to the counter. He immediately noticed that all the lamps in this room, which were in almost every corner and caused an evening mood broaden in the almost deserted club, had the chandelier look. There was actually a real chandelier. It hung right above the clerk and pointed out to Jim that there was another floor directly above them. 

"Tell Fish I'm here," Harvey instructed the employee. 

Jim, who was now standing next to his partner, just wanted to take a quick look at an adjoining room, but he only caught a glimpse of dark tables and chairs with small lamps, as well as of a stage with a red Chesterfield-style cushions background showing a couple of scantily clad women in the front, when the sound of pain from a nearby man let him whirl around. 

Automatically he made eye contact with Harvey. The bearded hat wearer had turned around to face him, but completely ignored the tense posture of his colleague and just shrugged his shoulders with pretended ignorance. In the background, Fish Mooney's clerk disappeared in the direction the sound had come from. 

Jim tensed his jaw muscles. Yes, they weren't here for anything related to any machinations within these people, but his sense of duty drove him downright to check on what was going on. In addition, he didn't like it at all that Harvey apparently knew exactly what was happening and showed a terrifying indifference. 

A heavy pressure of thought settled in Jim's head immediately, but before he could pay more attention to his thoughts, Harvey nodded in the direction of the room with the stage. 

"Come on, Gordon, we'll wait there," he said and started walking. 

Jim followed, still brooding. 

No sooner had they entered the room than he realized that he had actually seen most of it. Only the separated sitting areas on the walls hadn't caught his eye before. 

Now, behind him sounded the sharp noise of high heels on the wooden floor. 

"Harvey!" It came from a female voice. 

Jim turned around immediately and saw a slim woman with dark skin and short black hair with bright red-colored hair tips around her face strutting gracefully towards him and Bullock. A dead golden dress with a deep neckline that ended just before the knees snuggled against her slender body. Shiny buckles on the wide straps formed a transition between loose fabric on the breasts and a black leather strip that pressed against the shoulders and turned into a short stand-up collar at the neck. 

"Fish!", Harvey exclaimed happily, whereupon the woman's smile only widened. 

Meanwhile, Jim noticed the dominance Fish exuded. Fish had power and knew how to use it, he could feel it very clearly. 

"Where. Have. You. Been.”, She wanted to know from Harvey. 

She strode up to him regally, while her golden creoles began to shine in the light. Jim, who was completely ignored by Fish, followed her approach vigilantly with his body and immediately noticed that Harvey had taken off his hat. 

"Where haven't I been?" The older man answered her question with a smile that made Fish chuckle. 

Immediately, she put her right hand on Harvey's neck and they both gave each other a short kiss, laughing suppressed. 

Jim watched the whole scene with disbelief. In his opinion, the two were way too familiar with each other, considering which sides they were on. Most likely that was exactly why Harvey hadn't wanted to take him to the club. 

"Who's the friend?", Fish wanted to know without even giving Gordon a look. 

"Detective James Gordon, ma’am," he introduced himself formally. 

Only now did she look over her shoulder and gave him a disdainful smile. 

“Well, aren’t you a cool glass of milk,” she remarked dryly and with the clear message that she was the mistress of the house here. 

Jim stiffened even more. 

"Ma’am, was that screaming we heard from back there?" He asked, ready to get involved in this little power game. 

"Yes," said Fish short and crisp, but then added an explanation with clear sarcasm. "My boys are watching a scary movie." 

"Really?" Jim countered in the same tone, interrupting Mooney's turn towards Harvey. 

"No," Fish said with a cool look. “Actually, one of my staff has been stealing money from me. So we’re beating his punk ass." 

Gordon couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could this woman say something like that in the presence of two cops? Unless … 

"Relax, junior," Harvey said. “Fish gets some leeway. Her staff are rough characters and they need firm handling. " 

With a smile, he sought approval from Mooney, who was just touching the fabric of his leather jacket. Meanwhile, Jim felt vindicated in his suspicions: The whole thing stank of corruption. 

"So", Fish now wanted to know. "This isn’t a social visit, then?" 

Jim pressed his lips together. And how it stank to high heaven! 

"Unfortunately not," sighed Harvey. "Brass send me by to talk to you about the Wayne murders." 

"Terrible thing," Fish replied, sounding anything but sincere. 

Another scream nearby catched Jim’s attention. Restlessly, he turned in the direction from which he had heard the sound. 

"Look, Junior," Harvey turned to Gordon. "If you're worried, go back there and see if someone wants to press charges?" 

He looked at Mooney. 

"If that’s okay with you, Fish." 

She looked from Harvey back at the tense James Gordon. 

"Mi Casa es su casa", she finally informed him and Jim understood - he was allowed to go to Mooney's men. 

He did not allow himself to be asked twice. Glancing grimly, he turned away, glad to escape the bizarre familiarity between Fish and Harvey. 

Another sound of pain led him to a rather hidden door frame, which revealed a gloomy, narrow staircase that led a few steps down into an unlit, bare corridor. 

Jim descended the stairs quietly, while the screams could be heard now shorter one after the other. He couldn't prevent his heartbeat to increase the closer he got to the scene. 

Now he could hear the man's screams as well as the dull throbbing of sharp blows. These were getting faster and faster and Jim instinctively quickened his pace. 

“Oswald, whoa,” rang out a new male voice. “We are supposed to keep him warm, not to cause his transformation by pain. He’d possibly cause a stir should he flee. Remember, the GCPD is in the house. Harvey is one of us, but he has rules to follow, too. And when a big cat turns up in the very place where he is collecting information, he cannot simply ignore it. If we are unlucky, a whole mob will hang around our necks." 

Jim stopped, irritated. What? Transforming? A big cat? His pulse increased a little more and he felt an uncomfortable tingling sensation. What was going on? And what did Harvey have to do with it? However, the conversation was already going on and he automatically focused on it. 

"Yes, take it easy, Penguin," warned a third man. 

There was brief silence, but then a fourth, obviously Oswald, turned to the third speaker. 

"You know that I don't like to be called that!" He spoiled his venom at him in a threatening tone, which, however, earned him nothing but a malicious laugh from the other. 

"Uh, Scary!" Scoffed the other, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Jim slowly started moving again. Carefully he put one foot in front of the other, not sure what to make of what he had just heard. 

“Give me the bat, Oswald,” demanded the first speaker conciliatory. 

The detective heard an annoyed hiss, as well as a suppressed moan, which probably came from the injured man. He forced himself to move on, even if most of his instincts were forcing him to flee or trying to drive him into a terrified freeze. And so, just a moment later, he found himself in a gray backyard. Rain pelted his black jacket and head indignantly. 

When Jim finally caught sight of the small group of men to his left, he somehow managed to straighten his shoulders and lift his chin slightly to look more composed, even though he wasn't. 

"How’s everybody doing?" He managed to say. 

It didn't sound quite as authoritarian as he intended. 

Immediately everyone present drove around. When they spotted Jim, the color drained from their faces and the raised corners of their mouths sank within milliseconds. Gordon's suspicion, that he had just heard something he shouldn't, increased, even if he was unable to make head nor tail of the whole cat thing. 

“Who are you?” Asked a tall, broadly built man in a suit with short, dark hair. 

He held a silver baseball bat in his hand. A man with darker complexion and black hair crouched on his knees. Blood ran down his face. 

"James Gordon, G.C.P.D", the detective introduced himself with a hard voice and let his gaze wander briefly over everyone. 

"Ah, you came with Harvey, huh?" Asked the guy with the bat. "Glad to know you, James. I'm Butch Gilzean." 

He seemed to be trying to have a casual discussion, but Jim couldn't help but notice that he was nervous. In the background, two other tall guys peeked at a small, slim man with a black umbrella, who had noticed the movement and was glancing at them. Jim believed seeing a barely noticeable shake of his head, but wasn't sure. 

"Drop the bat," he demanded Butch. 

His professional seriousness was almost entirely back. He'd successfully managed to put the other facts almost completely aside. The men's words had triggered something indefinable in him, but he was willing to handle the whole thing as professionally as possible. 

“Don't worry, our little game was over. It was all great fun, wasn't it, guys? ”Butch said, patted the beaten victim on the back like a buddy and sought approval from the others. 

The rest of the men immediately began to nod and smile compulsively. Even the wounded man on the ground managed a grin and showed Jim both thumbs up. 

"Great fun," he laughed. 

Jim stiffened. He was powerless and he knew it. And he hated that feeling. 

“You're a new guy, huh?” Butch asked now. "How do you like Gotham so far?" 

Gordon gave him a withering look. 

"Well enough," he remarked coolly. 

Once again, his critical eyes touched everyone present. There was nothing he could do, although he wanted to. But for now he had to retreat. 

"See you around," he bade goodbye and turned away. 

And no sooner as he had stepped through the entrance to the stairs and up the first steps than he heard the men talking again. Jim stopped automatically. Rightly so, as he then remarked. 

"Damn it, do you think he heard what we’ve said?" Butch growled. 

“Unlikely, he is a human, I could see that”, Oswald meant chilled. "Humans have bad ears." 

"You don't need to talk big, you are human too, Penguin," teased the same man who had already called him by that name earlier. 

Jim heard Oswald's vexed hiss. 

"Stop calling me that!" He snapped. “I may not belong to the Panthera, like all of you do, but neither am I an ordinary person. I have ‘The Sight." 

Panthera… the word echoed in Jim's head, but instead of loosening something somewhere in his mind, the term only unleashed further questions. Was that the name of a gang within that gang? But then again ... these men had been talking about shapeshifting ... were drugs involved? And how did Harvey fit into all of that? 

Jim gently shook his head and ran up the last steps while the men outside mumbled something unintelligible. Something about that all didn't fit, only he was just so confused that he couldn't get a clear picture. So his brooding would have to wait. 

At the moment he just wanted to get out of here. 

Loud laughter from Fish and Harvey greeted Jim when he was back inside. His upper lip curled up in annoyance at the familiarity of the two who had meanwhile settled down at one of the tables. Everything stank to high heaven anyway, but this scene only aggravated him again. 

At that moment Harvey spotted his partner, grabbed his hat and stood up. 

"Oh, hey! Everything alright back there?” He wanted to know cheerfully. 

Jim managed a nod and twitched the corners of his mouth tightly. He didn’t miss Mooney’s piercing gaze, but after only a moment she got onto her feet, too, and turned to Harvey in a gallant twist. 

"It's always good to see you, Harvey," she purred. 

She and Bullock then gave each other a little kiss on the mouth again. Jim raised his eyebrows in concern, but in the next second Harvey pushed past him - a silent order to leave the club. 

Jim made eye contact with Fish one last time. She had positioned herself in regal majesty in front of the table at which she had recently been sitting and gave him a challenging look. Involuntarily, Jim felt provoked. Fish felt safe. Too safe. And at the same moment he vowed not to just forget about it, no matter how hard his head was already buzzing. 

With a brief, stiff nod, he finally turned around and hurried out of the club. 

As soon as the detectives had left, Fish returned to the back yard. After all she still had something to do there. 

However, she couldn't prevent the surprise from showing up on her face when she found several embarrassed looking men guarding the soggy, bleeding thief, called Raul, who was still crouching on the ground. 

"Why pulling long faces?" She asked, spreading her arms to show her wonderment. 

Oswald, her umbrella boy, immediately trembled at the sight of her and dashed to her to hold the umbrella over her head. Meanwhile, Fish continued waiting for an answer and looked around questioningly while she bridged the last few meters to her henchmen. 

"Well?" 

The men looked at each other uncertainly, trying to conclude only by eye contact who was chosen to be the speaker. 

"It is possible that James Gordon heard us say something about our true nature," Butch finally said, contrite. 

Fish's heart skipped a second before she blinked several times afterward. 

“I beg your pardon?” She asked, menacingly calm. 

Inwardly, she let out a fiery scream. How many times had she explained to her men what to do when the G.C.P. D was in the house? Had it all really been a waste of time? How could her men being so careless about their true nature? She couldn't believe it! 

In the meantime, Butch had broken eye contact and was staring to the ground. 

"It wasn't his fault," said one of the other henchmen a little too quickly. 

Mooney's withering look hit him like a shot and he flinched. 

"And whose fault was it?" She asked, lurking. 

Anger pulsed through her veins. These guys were really more instinct than mind, but when it came down to it, they didn’t have the balls. 

“O-Oswald”, the black henchman stammered and nodded accusingly in the direction of the umbrella boy, who winced afraid. 

“It's Oswald's fault, he couldn't contain himself. Almost caused Raul to change. We had to stop him.” 

Fish fixed the speaker briefly with her brown eyes while the adrenaline continued rushing through her blood vessels and ultimately overwhelmed her senses, bringing them the change. Almost immediately the omnipresent, acrid smell of fear, which was largely related to her, rose to her nose. At the same time she could feel the excited pounding hearts of those present vibrating in her ears. 

The loudest throbbing was in Oswald's chest, which was why she gave her umbrella boy a scrutinizing look. The black-haired dared to back away a few centimeters, but the arm with which he held the umbrella over her head stayed where it was. It was as if he feared Fish's anger over frizzy hair more than he feared punishment for recklessness. 

"B-Butch g-gave me the bat," he defended himself in a shaky voice. 

His eyes were wide and if Fish hadn't known that her umbrella boy could see whether and what supernatural nature was hidden behind human facades, she would probably have assumed that he was about to lay the blame on others. But she was aware that Oswald not only saw her human form in front of him, but also the black panther that lurked in her and, purely by feeling, was planting itself in front of him. Fish knew that was carrying him to the limit. Oswald had no reason to lie, because she knew that he knew that in an emergency he had no chance against her or the others. No, her precious Umbrella Boy couldn't act that foolish. And yet he would never really understand how she and the others felt about who they were. 

Slowly, she turned her gaze back to Butch, who was looking restlessly between her and the ground. 

"I didn't know he would be ... so motivated," he managed to say, almost meekly. 

"Then why didn't you stop him earlier?", She questioned the whole thing, deliberately emphasizing everything slowly to make sure, Butch would understand his mistake, whereupon he looked even more ashamed. 

Thoughtfully, she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get her anger under control. 

“What do we do now?” The henchman next to Butch, a black-haired guy who was more fat than muscle, dared to ask. 

Fish let out a scornful laugh. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes and turned around in a circle under the umbrella. It figures: At first these mindless suit wearers screwed up everything and then they were too incompetent to find a solution. 

"Has it really not occurred to any of you to fall back on my valuable training to unleash the full scope of your senses, so that something like this cannot happen in the first place?", She then wanted to know with ominous calm. 

She was still outraged that her men had apparently forgotten or simply not practiced all the tricks she had shown them. 

"And besides:", she continued a bit angrier, raised an index finger and pointed it at each man. "You know exactly when you’re allowed to talk about what we are." 

The men looked down in shame. 

Fish used the silence to sort through her thoughts. If James Gordon really had noticed anything, he could be a real danger. People like him, who had that shining lust for danger in their eyes, would not allow themselves to be chased away so easily, even if something pulled the rug from under their feet at first because of a shocking news. No - James would be back if there was no way to prevent it. 

For a moment she toyed with the idea of informing Harvey, but she immediately dismissed the idea. There was this tension between him and James that made it all too clear that Gordon would not share possible thoughts with him. So Bullock would have no chance to appeal to his partner’s conscience and get him off the track. 

Tougher measures had to be taken. 

"Butch," she began and gave the tall man a decisive look. “Take care of James Gordon. I hope you know what I mean.” 

She raised her eyebrows meaningfully. Butch nodded devoted. 

"Well. I hope for you that you don't make such a stupid mistake again,” she added warningly before turning to Oswald, who seemed relieved that he, apparently, had gotten away. 

“You will come with him,” Fish continued. 

"W-what?" Oswald answered with a startled squeak in his voice. 

“I know that you will never fully understand what is going on within us, but it seems to me that your mindfulness has faded. This is why you go with Butch. So that you can remind yourself of the bare minimum and so something like today won’t happen again, ”she explained to him in a motherly tone.


End file.
